


Halloween Night

by tablelamp



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Also hints of Trapper/Hawkeye, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Parties and the lack thereof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablelamp/pseuds/tablelamp
Summary: Trapper came into the Swamp wearing a rubber mask that was supposed to look like a werewolf but actually looked more like a hedgehog than anything else.  He was hoping that Hawkeye wouldn't notice, but from the acerbic look Hawkeye was giving him, that hope was all for nothing."Let me guess," Hawkeye said.  "Mrs. Tiggywinkle."





	Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).

Trapper came into the Swamp wearing a rubber mask that was supposed to look like a werewolf but actually looked more like a hedgehog than anything else. He was hoping that Hawkeye wouldn't notice, but from the acerbic look Hawkeye was giving him, that hope was all for nothing.

"Let me guess," Hawkeye said. "Mrs. Tiggywinkle."

"Easy for you to say," Trapper said, voice muffled by the mask. "You coming to the party?"

"Later," Hawkeye said. "I got a great costume--the Invisible Man. You'll see. Or maybe you won't."

Trapper peeled his mask back so he could get a good look at Hawkeye; they never put mask eyeholes in the right place, and wearing what was basically a decorative hot water bottle on your head was...well, hot. "I would've thought this was right up your alley. It's not too late. We'll find some toilet paper somewhere and you can go as a low-rent mummy."

Hawkeye smiled but didn't laugh. "The day got away from me. At home you know when it's getting close. People have their jack-o'-lanterns out on their front steps, they put fake cobwebs and candy in the drug store windows..."

"I didn't know they had drug stores in Maine," Trapper said, sitting beside Hawkeye and trying to lighten the mood.

Hawkeye gave Trapper an irritated look. Clearly he knew what Trapper was doing and didn't want to be distracted. "It just doesn't feel very festive, that's all."

"Well, it doesn't when you won't go to parties," Trapper said. He nudged Hawkeye with his arm. "C'mon, Hawk. They're gonna bob for apples. Or Father Mulcahy's hat. Whichever falls in the tub of water first."

Hawkeye smiled again, more genuinely this time. "You're not gonna let me sit here and mope, are you?"

"Nope," Trapper said. "I got it! We'll find some empty boxes and you can come to the party as a deliveryman."

"You're ridiculous," Hawkeye said.

"I certainly hope so."

Hawkeye stood, patting Trapper's shoulder. "Thanks."

Trapper rested his hand on Hawkeye's for a moment. "Sure."

Hawkeye gave Trapper the kind of warm smile that could last Trapper for days. "You said something about a mummy?"

"Either that or you could wear Frank's clothes and go around lecturing everybody," Trapper said.

Hawkeye got a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Now that sounds like fun. You think he has a spare hat?"

"Frank being Frank, he probably has a spare everything," Trapper said.

Hawkeye was already in Frank's space. "Come on. Help me find it."

This was going to be even more fun than Trapper had predicted. "Right behind you."


End file.
